CavernWings
WORK IN PROCESS!!! Description: Huge dark colored dragons with square heads and bodies Abilities: Breathe fire, strength, size, sharp wings/tail, hard scales Location: North of the Sky Kingdom, West Pantela Queen: Queen Volcano Diet: Dragons of other tribes, and large animals such as goats, bears, wolves, and llamas Alliances: They stand alone Appearance Scales dark gray, blue, or even black in color and wings black or dark brown, CavernWings have naturally evolved to camoflage into their surroundings: Caves and ledges in the valleys between tall mountains. These dragons are much bigger than other tribes, about twice the size at four, and thrice at six. The largest recorded dragon (age 167) was seven times an average canon dragon. Darkstalker would look like an ant compared to these! Their shape minorly resemble MudWings, featuring flat, rectangular heads, and slightly twisted horns. However, their angles are even clearer. Abilities * CavernWings are able to breathe a very hot fire, which can even melt rock and metal. * Their scales are very hard, and it takes lots of effort for normal claws to instantly penetrate threw them. * Sharp edges grow on their horns, limbs, and tails and can act as weapons in close-combat. * Due to their size, they are much stronger than other tribes. Government The CavernWings have a society very much like that of medieval Europe. They have a Queen, but due to their tribe being scattered and low in numbers, nobles govern certain areas and royalty have limited power. However, during all-out wars, everyone will unite and fight. Territory For most of the first two millennia after the Scorching, members of the CavernWing tribe resided scattered across the very northern tip of the Sky Kingdom and the islands off the coast. Once, a moderate-sized group opposing the Queen was sent in exile, and for some time, they settled inland, on the border of the Sand Kingdom, but were obliterated by the SandWing army after two years of conflicts. In 1780 A.S., all the tribes (save the MudWings), aided the SkyWings and driving CavernWings out of Pyrrhia. The CavernWings sailed to the continent of Pantela, where they realized that life was pleasant and settled in the west mountains. Relations NightWings, SandWings, SkyWings, MudWings, IceWings, RainWings, and SeaWings Yum yum yum! And an extra yum for SkyWings! Culture CavernWings are simple dragons with little to no culture. Their life: kill, eat, and stay alive. History The Scorching Since the beginning of time on Pyrrhia, there have been eight mortal dragon tribes. However, CavernWings have always been an outcast, due to their diet of other dragons. During the Scorching, they formed a temporary alliance with all the other tribes, and crushed the enemies. 100-1400 In the years after the Scorching, CavernWings separated from the other tribes again. Relations with them were usually hostile, especially with the SkyWings, whose territory they bordered. The CavernWings had powerful individuals, though SkyWings had more in number. There were over a thousand years of constant warfare, until Queen Blade organized an elite army and drove the SkyWings out in 1333 A.S. The tribe lived in peace until 1402, when Blade had died and the SkyWings returned. 1400-1780 As soon as the SkyWings returned, things were back to what they were like seventy years before: constant battles and skirmishes. However, this was the time when Wildfire, the only CavernWing hybrid, along with her half-sister Willpower, had gained a group of followers and attempted to negotiate peace with the SkyWings. They were close to success when the CavernWing Queen killed Wildfire. Willpower tried to avenge him by starting a coup against this Queen, but she and her comrades were sent into exile where they eventually died. With such a huge loss of numbers, the tribe was weakened. The SkyWings, along with the aid of the SandWings and SeaWings, attacked the CavernWings and forced then away from their homes. Post-1780 Everyone sailed to Pantala, where there were disorganized tribes that they could prey off of, and lived in peace...until... In late 4015, Queen Cygnus had successfully conquered Pyrrhia, and was looking for more land to take and dragons to kill. She brought a huge fleet across the sea, where they slaughtered all the Pantelan tribes. The CavernWigs were the last to go, and fought hard under the direction of Queen Volcano. As they were helplessly slaughtered, they managed to take thousands of dragons, including the Cygnus's love, Pine, with them. Significant Members Listed by hatching date. * Queen Blade: Powerful Queen who defeated the SkyWings in 1333 A.S. and allowed the tribe to prosper for nearly a century. * Wildfire: The only known CavernWing hybrid. With large group of SkyWings and CavernWings, campaigned for peace between the two tribes. Killed by the Queen's army. * General Willpower: Half-sister of Wildfire, who after his death, led a coup against the Queen in the name of revenge (but she just wanted the throne). Sent into exile and slaughtered by SandWings. * Prince Stalactite: Largest and oldest recorded dragon. * Queen Wisp: Last Queen born on Pyrrhia. Successfully lead the tribe across the sea to Pantela when the war was lost. * Queen Volcano: Final Queen of the CavernWings who fought against Queen Cygnus's fleets to defend Pantela. Category:Tribes (Usable)